jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
I co tu zrobić z Heatherą/Scenariusz
Sączysmark: Co jest? Chcecie mi wmówić, że dwóch mężnych jeźdźców i jedna dama nie są w stanie złapać jednego Straszliwego Straszliwca? Mieczyk: Ty zauważyłeś jakie to małe? Choć małe jest bystre. Szpadka: Ze sto razy bystrzejsze od brata. Mieczyk: Właśnie. Sto razy bystrzejsze. Szpadka: No. Sączysmark: Tam! Tam jest! Pędzi do chaty Śledzika! Czkawka: Jak miło. Wyklęta trójka postanowiła potrenować. Astrid: Coś to nie bardzo w ich stylu. Śledzik: Szybko. Szybko, mały, kryj się. Ooo… Mieczyk: Nam nie uciekniesz, przebrzydła wiewióro. Szpadka: Nie rób mi to. Czkawka: Chwila, chwila, chwila. Mili państwo. Co wy znowu wyprawiacie? I w jakim celu przykleiliście się do Śledzika? Śledzik: W sumie nic złego nie robią,. Mieczyk: Kolega Śledzikowaty otrzymuje ostatnio podejrzanie nadmierną liczbę listów. Sączysmark: Ach. A jako, że my nic a nic nie wysyłamy… Mieczyk: Rodzi się pytanie, z kim nas przebiegły przyjaciel tak obficie koresponduję lub… kto z nim. Szpadka: Właśnie. Sączysmark: A jako, ż nie puszcza pary z ust… Szpadka: Postanowiliśmy wziąć sprawę w nasze własne silne ręce. Śledzik: Dobra, dosyć. Jeśli już musicie wiedzieć… Mieczyk: Musimy! Musimy. Szpadka: Owszem, musimy. Czkawka: Hej, jeśli Śledzik nie chce mówić, nie musicie go zmuszać. MA prawo do prywatnej korespondencji. Śledzik: Proszę i co wy na to? Czkawka: Mm? Śledzik: Ach. No dobra. Piszę do pewnej sympatycznej osoby, która ku mojemu zdziwieniu, chętnie odpowiadała na moje listy. Zadowoleni? Astrid: Czekaj, czy to znaczy, że ty… Sączysmark: Śledzik ma dziewczynę! Śledziowy się zakochał! Ha! Mieczyk: Pięknie. Nie ma to jak pośmiać się ze słabszych. Astrid: Śledzik, co to za kobitka? Sączysmark: Kto powiedział, że kobitka? Hyhy. Czkawka: Śledzik… Wiesz, no mógłbyś coś nam jednak zdradzić. Śledzik: No dobra, powiem wam. Piszę do Heathery. Szpadka: Nieźle. Sączysmark: Zaraz. Ty mi sugerujesz, że moja przyszła żona, przyszła pani Smark… haha… która po całej akcji z Viggo rozpłynęła się jak kałuża w noc, utrzymywała z tobą kontakt i nic nikomu nie pisnąłeś?! Śledzik: Tak. Tak to wygląda. Czkawka: Dajcie spokój. Wiecie jaka jest Heathera. Ciągle nosi ją po świecie. Ale wcześniej czy później zawsze się odzywa. Sączysmark: Dobra, ale mnie i ją łączy to coś. Czemu do mnie nie napisała? Astrid: Śledzik, a tak ten z ciekawości tylko powiedz, dużo masz tych listów? Mieczyk: Ja… łobuz. Sączysmark: Ile papieru…. Śledzik: Proszę. Nie krępujcie się. Czytajcie cudzą pocztę. Szpadka: Ee… matko. Strasznie jakieś smutne i ponure te wszystkie listy. Chyba ktoś mnie będzie musiał palnąć, bo się rozpłaczę. Mieczyk: Robi się! Szpadka: A ty wiesz może, bracie, co to metafora? Astrid: Listy jakoś zupełnie nie są w jej stylu. Ciągle się czymś martwi, wydaje się słaba. Śledzik: Bez przesady, dziewczyna sporo przeszła. Miała rodzinę, straciła rodzinę, koniec. A co potem? Całe życie zdana tylko na siebie. Mieczyk: I nie zapominajmy też, że… bądź zapomnijmy, odnalazła prawdziwego brata, a okazał się nim Dagur. I do tego Szalony. Czkawka: Racja, na jej miejscu też bym się chyba trochę załamał. Sączysmark: No tak. Bo w końcu nie masz… Wiesz czego nie masz. Śledzik: Ej, dziewczyna walczyła z nam ramię w ramię, ocaliła całe mnóstwo smoków i gdyby nie to, że ciągle ucieka, byłaby jedną z nas. Moim zdanie powinniśmy jej jakoś pomóc. Czkawka: Ale no bo właściwie to mogłaby się do nas przyłączyć. Mielibyśmy jednego jeźdźca więcej. Śledzik: Uch, świetny pomysł. Doskonały pomysł. Podpisuje się obiema rękami. Swoją drogą niebawem szykuje się migracja Śmiertników, przydałaby się taka Szpicruta. Mieczyk: A mnie ten pomysł w ogóle nie leży. Bo jest koszmarny, potworny i przeogromnie fantastyczny. Astrid: Ale śmieszne. Mieczyk, wyjątkowo rozmawiamy na poważnie. Mieczyk: A czy ja się śmieje? Do Jeźdźców przecież nie można przystać od tak. Aż się dziwię, że o tym zapomnieliście. Od 5 lat walczymy z okropnymi, śmierdzącymi i naprawdę najobrzydliwszymi z obrzydliwych wariatami w smoczych skórach. Ile razy niemal życie straciliśmy? Szpadka: Przypominam, był Krzykozgon, był Szeptozgon, Czerwona Śmierć inne śmierci i zgony. Potem walczyliśmy… Astrid: Przestań, pamiętamy. Mieczyk: A ona co? Nagle wmaszeruje w nasze szeregi i mamy ją po prostu przyjąć? Trochę nieuczciwa sprawa. Szpadka: Swoją drogą, kto powiedział, że ona w ogóle ma ochotę być jedną z nas. Różnie bywa. Nie każdy się w końcu nadaję. Sama miewałam czasem wątpliwość. Czkawka: Hm… W sumie Mieczyk ma rację. I ja się… zgadzam z nim. Mieczyk: Co? Czkawka: Zaprośmy Heatherę na Koniec Świata. Tylko na parę dni. Pogadamy sobie, sprawdzimy co u niej. Może… może pomoże nam ze Śmiertnikami. A co będzie dalej, ustalimy wspólnie i jednogłośnie. Zgadzacie się? Śledzik: Przyleciała! Widziałem ją ze skalniaczka! Heathera przyleciała! Haha. Astrid: Przykro mi, kochany. Może być tak, że przyszła pani Smark stanie się jednak przyszłą panią Śledzikową. Śledzik: PRZYLECIAŁA! Sączysmark: Przestań. Śledzikowa? Chcesz mi wmówić, że wybierze zatopionego w książkach mola co lata na Gronklu, a nie prawdziwego Wikinga? Hahahaha. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Astrid: Sama mi mówiła. W wielkiej tajemnicy. Śledzik jej się podoba. Przykro mi. Sączysmark: Wcale, że nieprawda. Czkawka: Jesteś. Pomyśleliśmy, że przyda ci się parę dni wolnego. Heathera: Nawet nie wiesz jak. Dzięki, miło z waszej strony. Śledzik: Haa… Heathera: Śledzik. Śledzik: Och… Heathera: Cześć. Bardzo ci dziękuję za te listy. Mieczyk: Cicho. Oto dobry moment by odśpiewać powitalną pieśń Końca Świata. Czkawka: A od kiedy to mamy jakąś powitalną pieśń? Mieczyk: Od zawsze. No co ty? Świetny kawałek. Wykonuję w dowolnej tonacji, na życzenie jestem skłonny dodać parę tanecznych ruchów. Astrid: Ta, a mnie się wydaję, że Heathera chciałaby się rozpakować i chwilę odpocząć. Heathera: Astrid! Później posłucham twojej pieśni, zgoda? Mieczyk: Zgoda. O dziewczyno, padniesz z wrażenia. Mam chwilę, żeby rozgrzać aparat. Heathera: Fantastycznie. Mieczyk: Rododendron. Astrid: Słuchaj, ty wiesz, że mogłaś wtedy z nami wrócić. Nie musiałaś znikać. Nikt nie wiedział co się z tobą stało. Heathera: Wiesz jakie miałam straszne wyrzuty sumienia? Ale… musiałam. Inaczej byście mnie tu zatrzymali. Człowiek potrzebuje czasem chwili dla siebie. Żeby wszystko przemyśleć. Astrid: Z listów do Śledzika wynikało, że nie jest ci jakoś specjalnie łatwo. Heathera: Czytałaś?! Astrid: Martwiliśmy się. Chcieliśmy wiedzieć, czy dajesz sobie radę. Heathera: Pogubiłam się, wiesz? Dagur i ja… Tyle czasu udawaliśmy. Nie zdążyło do mnie nawet dotrzeć, że on naprawdę jest moim bratem. \Astrid: Może i dobrze. W sumie co za różnica? Heathera: Ogromna, nie rozumiesz? A jeśli we mnie też siedzi to ich Berserkowe szaleństwo? Może… Tam w środku jestem taka jak on. Astrid: Proszę cię. Ty i Dagur jak ogień i woda. Gdybyś była jak on, dawno temu wrzucilibyśmy cię do wulkanu. Heathera: Hmhm. Dobra. Możemy pogadać o czymś weselszym? Co tam u Czkawki? Astrid: W jakim sensie? Heathera: Kochana, życie jest za krótkie. Musisz mu powiedzieć co czujesz. Nie ma co tracić czasu. Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Astrid: A ty i twój listowny przyjaciel nie jesteście dla siebie stworzeni? Nasze pocztowe smoki przez was ledwo dyszą, wyobraź sobie. Heathera: Wiesz, ja zupełnie nie wiem do czego pijesz. Hehehe. Astrid: Hahahaha… Sączysmark: Nie no, na Thora. Co to za zapach? Heathera: Kolacja. Byłam głodna. Pomyślałam, że zrobię dla wszystkich. Mieczyk: Aa… Słuchaj, ale to nie kura, co? Bo kurek nie jadam. Z oczywistych względów. Heathera: Nie, Mieczyk, to steki z jaka. Też mięso, ale jakby inne. Mieczyk: Doskonale. Bo kur nie jadam. Kury są fe. Dobra ludzie, jest do tego jakiś sos? Czkawka: Wybaczcie, że psuję zabawę, ale nadlatuje spora porcja Śmiertników. Sączysmark: Nie no, żartujesz. Teraz? Heathera: Śmiertniki? Astrid: Ich szlak prowadzi akurat nad najgorętszym fragmentem terytorium Łowców. Co roku lekko je płoszymy i kierujemy na inną trasę. Śledzik: Mają przez to wprawdzie nieco do domu, ale przynajmniej dolatują w całości. Czkawka: Właśnie. Jeśli chcesz, możesz lecieć z nami. Przyda nam się pomoc. Heathera: Szpicruta jest trochę zmęczona. Ja zresztą też. Nie byłoby z nas wielkiego pożytku. Śledzik: Może ja i Sztukamięs zostaniemy, żeby dotrzymać Heatherze towarzystwa? Sączysmark: Po co? Ja dotrzymam Heatherze towarzystwa. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nikt tak nie dotrzymuje jak ja. Astrid: Kto tak twierdzi, przepraszam? Sączysmark: Ktoś twierdzi. Nie znasz. Musisz się wcinać? Śledzik: Ten… oprowadzić cię po wyspie? Na Berk robiłem trochę za przewodnika. Heathera: Tak? Nie wiedziałam. No to prowadź. Śledzik: Czy można panią prosić, madame? A to jest nasze małe królestwo lin. W 3 sekundy jesteś się w stanie dostać z samej góry na sam dół. Heathera: Przejedziemy się? Śledzik: Eee… Wiesz, latanie na linie po ciemku i bez sensu to jakoś średnio w moim stylu. Poza tym sporo jeszcze przed nami, a czas goni, także… Heathera: Jak sobie życzysz. Dzisiaj będę posłuszna. Śledzik: A tutaj, zobacz… yy… Pomyślałem, że tu wybudujemy ci chatę. Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale Astrid potrafi się czasem rządzić. Z resztą każdy lubi mieć własny kąt. Heathera: Hy. Własny Kąt? Wiesz… yy… ojej… Chyba jeszcze trochę na to za wcześnie. Ale… jeśli z wami zostanę, to tak… To naprawdę świetne miejsce. Szpicruta? To Szpicruta. Śledzik: Nie! Sztukamięs! Przestań! Heathera: Szpicruta! Co robisz? Spokój! Astrid: Co jest? Co się tu dzieje? Czemu się na siebie rzucają? Śledzik: Ja… nie wiem. Nie rozumiem. Sztusia przecież kocha wszystkie smoki. Jest przecież łagodna. Przestań Sztusia! Mieczyk: No, no. Kto by przypuszczał, że w tej naszej kochaniutkiej Sztusi drzemie zielonooki potwór. Astrid: Jaki znowu potwór? Mieczyk: Eee… Zazdrosna jest. No to, to chyba akurat oczywiste. Kolor zazdrości? Zieleń. Sączysmark: Oj gdzie tam. Co to znowu za pomysł? Czemu miałaby być zazdrosna. Przecież oni nie… Mieczyk: A widziałeś jak patrzyła kiedy czytaliśmy listy od Heathery? Tak, mój drogi, wyglądała twarz zagrożonej kobiety. Heathera: A może to Szpicruta zaczęła? Wiedziałam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Czkawka: Eee, niedobry pomysł? O co chodzi? Śledzik: Moja Sztusia rzuciła się na Szpicrutę. Mieczyk: Jak prawdziwy tygrys, mówię ci. Hehehe. Czkawka: Ale nic jej nie jest, prawda? Może latać. Śledzik: Pewnie, że tak. A co? Sączysmark: Niech zgadnę. Znowu Śmiertniki? Czkawka: Słuchaj, potrzebujemy pomocy. Zbliża się naprawdę pokaźne stado. Heathera: Czkawka, ale Szpicruta nie da rady. Czkawka: Jak nie da rady? Będzie dobrze. Nie bój się. Dobrze, mili państwo, trzymajmy się blisko. Astrid: A może ja tym razem poprowadzę? Chętnie polecą za jednym ze swoich. Czkawka: To jest dobra myśl. W takim razie wszyscy na pozycję, pilnować żeby nikt nie odłączał się od stada. Sączysmark: Na lewo leci mistrz dzieci śmieci! Heathera: Nie denerwuj się. Wszystko gra. Czkawka: Uwaga! Parę sztuk próbuje uciec! Zagonić do szeregu! Heathera! Heathera: Nie wiem co się z nią dzieje. Mieczyk, przepraszam, to nie ja. Serio. Sączysmark: Twoja zielonooka teoria właśnie padła i kwiczy. Hehe. Heathera: My wracamy. I tak nic tu po nas. Astrid: Czekaj. Wszystko w normie. Smoki też miewają czasem swoje humory. Heathera: Nie. Ja znam jej humory. I to nie o to chodzi. Słuchajcie, widzimy się na wyspie. Szpicruta musi odpocząć. Może jej przejdzie. Czkawka: Ech… Dobra, słuchajcie. Najpierw Śmiertniki. Potem skupimy się na Szpicrucie. Mieczyk, Szpadka. Mieczyk: Błagam o ścianę ognia. Błagam cię, ściana ognia. Czkawka: Ściana ognia! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Tak jest! Czkawka: Brawo. Fantastycznie. Naprowadzimy ja na szlak i wracamy do domu. No cześć. Ee… Jak sytuacja? Heathera: Jest lepiej. Czkawka: I wygląda lepiej. Heathera: Ja nie wiem. Nie wiem co się stało. Czkawka: Latamy ze sobą od wielu lat. Dla niej to był dopiero pierwszy raz. A ty wiesz jak było na początku ze Smarkiem? Nie był w stanie przelecieć metra, żeby czegoś nie podpalić. Proszę cię. Sączysmark: Czyżbyście o mnie rozmawiali przypadkiem? Jasne, że o mnie. Jak coś, to będę u siebie. Mam świetny widok. Zapraszam serdecznie. Hakokieł! Aaa! Czkawka: Trzeba z nią po prostu trochę potrenować. Na początek najprostsze szyki i manewry. Musi się nauczyć pracować z innymi smokami. Heathera: Nie wiem, Czkawka. Bo ja pomyślałam, ze może jednak będzie lepiej ją odizolować. Czkawka: Jeśli masz zostać jedną z nas, to chyba raczej kiepski pomysł. Heathera: Słucham? Jak to jedną z was? Czkawka: Dziewczyno, po to cię tu zaprosiliśmy. Proszę, pozwól mi z nią popracować. Widzisz? Wszystko pięknie. Chodź, spróbujemy utworzyć stary dobry szyk zwanym skrzydłem. Szczebrek zaraz mocno zwolni i będzie się trzymał na skrzydle Szpicruty. Będziemy was kryć, gdyby coś atakowało z góry albo z tyło. Ech. Ej! Heathera: Hehehehe. Czkawka: Zupełnie nieźle. To teraz twoja kolej. Opanuj ją i spróbujcie nas osłaniać. Cofnij się troszkę! Heathera: Staram się! Serio się staram! Czkawka: Szczerbek, nie! NIE! Aa! Heathera: Czkawka! Czkawka: Gdzie Szczerbatek? Gdzie Szczerbatek? Muszę po niego leciec. Heathera: Eee… Słucham? Jak ty chcesz… lecieć! Czkawka: Nie stawiaj się! Potrzebuję pomocy, słyszysz?! Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak. No nic, bywa. Nie poszło całkiem jak po maśle, ale zobaczysz… Jutro… Heathera: O nie, nie będzie żadnego jutra. Czkawka: Nie, Heathera. Heathera: Zrozum wreszcie, to był błąd. Po prostu nie pasujemy do was. Czkawka: Co ty opowiadasz? Jasne, że pasujecie. Swoją drogą… serio chcesz tak zostawić Śledzika? Heathera: Nie, jasne, że nie. Ale sam widzisz, że Szpicruta nie potrafi współpracować z waszymi smokami. W końcu coś się komuś stanie. Wiedziałam, że się nie uda. Lepiej wam będzie bez nas. Śledzik: Jesteś… Zdążyłem. Heathera: Śledzik, wszystko gra? Śledzik: Pewnie. Daj mi, proszę, chwilę. Złapię oddech. Heathera: Jasne. Już. Spokojnie. Śledzik: Dobra, żyję. Nie zostawiaj nas. Heathera: Proszę cię, ja naprawdę nie mam wyboru. Śledzik: Nie, to ja cię proszę, bo masz wybór. Możesz, na przykład, zostać z nami. I co? Prosty wybór. Heathera: Szpicruta nie dogada się z waszymi smokami. Co z tego, że wasza wyspa jest świetna i czuję się tu jak w domu. Szpicruta zawsze będzie dla mnie najważniejsza. Śledzik: W porządku, ale nawet nie dałeś jej szansy. Czkawka zna się na trenowaniu smoków jak nikt. Widziałem jak robi rzeczy dosłownie niemożliwe. Proszę cię, chociaż spróbuj. Ty wiesz jak było ze Smarkiem? Żałuj, że tego nie widziałaś. Płonął jak pochodnia. Mniej więcej co 3 minuty. Sączysmark: Czyżbyście o mnie rozmawiali przypadkiem? Jasne, że o mnie. Jak coś, będę u siebie. Mam świetny widok. Zapraszam serdecznie. Hakokieł! Heathera: Zrozum, Śledzik, ja naprawdę bardzo wam dziękuję. Jesteście cudowni. Po prostu… Po prostu nie chcę ryzykować. Śledzik: Ach. No trudno, miałem tego nie mówić, ale co tam, powiem. Mam dosyć pisania listów i czekania na listy. Chcę żebyś została! Heathera: Ojejku, też bym chciała zostać. Nawet nie wiesz jak. Ale… posłuchaj, Szpicruta jest ze mną od małego, opiekuje się mn,a ciągle ratuje mi życie. Ona nie potrafi nic innego, rozumiesz? Strasznie mi przykro. Śledzik: Masz rację. No przecież. Szpicruta po prostu chce cię chronić. Dziewczyno, wszystko się zgadza. Heathera: No właśnie. I tego nie zmienię. Śledzik: A może niczego nie trzeba zmieniać. Chodź Sztusieńko, bierzemy się do roboty. Heathera: Śledzik. Ale gdzie… Śledzik: Spokojnie, mam pomysł. Więcej cię o to nie poproszę. Ten jeden ostatni raz, dobrze? Spróbuj mi zaufać. Astrid: Robi się! Sączysmark: Halo, a Śledzik, to gdzie? Czy mi się wydaję, czy już drugi raz opuszcza tę jakże miłą i przyjemną zabawę? Astrid: Poszedł się pożegnać z Heatherą. Czkawka: I wierz mi, że to dla niego duża większa sprawa niż dla nas. Odpuść mu. Możesz? Sączysmark: Mówię tylko, że przydałaby się pomoc. Mieczyk: Właśnie, zwłaszcza, że płynie tu do nas jakiś niedobry statek. Czkawka: Pięknie. Astrid: Pewnie się zorientowali, że zabieramy im Śmiertniki i myślą, że mogą nas przechytrzyć. Czkawka: To tylko jedna łódź. Zaraz ich przepędzimy i będzie po sprawie. Mieczyk: Eee… Wybaczcie, że rozwiewam nasze nadzieje, bo wątpliwości nie macie, ale jedna łódź to mało powiedziane. Czkawka: Dobra, uwaga! Chowamy się za chmurami. Trzeba obmyślić strategię. Sączysmark: Hakokieł! No już, dasz radę! Zwykła lina! Dasz radę! Astrid: To nie jest zwykła lina. Musieli ją czymś wzmocnić. Jakąś dziwną stalą lub żelazem. Sączysmnark: No, właśnie mówię. Zwykła lina wzmocniona jakąś dziwną stalą albo żelazem, ale dasz radę! Co jest? A to nie… Czkawka: Śledzik na grzbiecie… Astrid: … Szpicruty?! Co oni wymyślili? Czkawka: Nie istotne. Chwilowo jestem im wdzięczny, że postanowili się pokazać. Śledzik: Spokojnie, podleć bliżej. Będę tuż za tobą. Nic się nie bój. Heathera: A co, jeśli… Śledzik: Przestań panikować. Dopóki ma cię w zasięgu wzroku, będzie cię chronić. Pamiętasz? Ona tak ma zakodowane. Czkawka: Haha! Pięknie, Śledzik, pięknie! Zamienili się smokami. Genialne. Nie ważne ile jest smoków w pobliżu, Szpicruta zrobi to, co do niej należy. Astrid: Będzie chronić Heatherę. Czkawka: A no właśnie. Heathera: Brawo, kochana, brawo. Śledzik: To chodź, uratujemy teraz Smarka. Już niebawem się przyzwyczaisz. Czkawka: Uwaga! Ej, uwaga! Uuhuhuhu! I o to chodzi! Uwaga, Jeźdźcy, sprzątamy ten bałagan raz a dobrze! Śledzik: No dobra. Bo nie wytrzymam. To jest pożegnalna kolacja, czy kolacja typu „witaj w drużynie”? Mieczyk: Co by to nie było, przysięgam, że nic innego już do ust nie wezmę. Te steki są obłędne. Heathera: A więc to nie jest kolacja pożegnalna. Zostaję z wami. Śledzik: Ooch! Mieczyk: Dzięki ci, pani. Moje podniebienie jest w siódmym niebie. Hathera: Tak naprawdę to wszystko zasługa Śledzika. Śledzik: Oj, weź przestań, zawstydzasz mnie. Sączysmark: Tehehe. Weź. Zasługa Śledzika. A co niby taki Śledzik wielkiego zdziałał, czego ja bym nie zdziałał? Czkawka: Słuchajcie, gdyby nie wpadłby na pomysł jak namówić Szpicrutę do współpracy… Mieczyk: Właśnie. Cały czas siedzielibyśmy na garnuszku Szpadki. Szpadka: Ych! Mieczyk: Z chęcią przygarnę. Muchas Grabias. Mucha-cha. Hiszpańskie sęki we mnie. Sączysmark: Bla, bla, bla. Tere-fere. Heathera: Mój drogi, a może dokładkę? Sączysmark: Bardzo chętnie. A mogę też tego zielonego? Zielone rządzi. Astrid: Fasolka, człowieku. To zielone to fasolka. Sączysmark: Fasolka. Heathera: Ja tego nie wysłałam. Od kogo? Coś niedobrego? Czkawka: Od Dagura. Od miesięcy szuka swojej siostry. Chce, żebyśmy pomogli mu ją znaleźć. Mieczyk: Ta? No to szybko pójdzie. Bo tu stoi. No nie? Hehe. Heathera: Wiedziałam, że jednak będzie mnie szukał. Czkawka: Nie ma w tym chyba nic złego. A może i jest? Słuchaj. Teraz jesteś jedną z nas. Należysz do Końca Świata. Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby cię znalazł, obiecuję że nie znajdzie. Heathera: Ech… Kategoria:Scenariusze